


[yellow] diamonds

by thewitch-ier (letheanlilith)



Series: geralt x jaskier [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Geralt is Tired™, jaskier is poetic, jaskier is smitten™, the bard is struck with inspo, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letheanlilith/pseuds/thewitch-ier
Summary: I came along, I wrote a song for you, and all the things you do -And it was called "Yellow"- Yellow, Coldplay[also published on tumblr under the same username]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: geralt x jaskier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623097
Kudos: 36





	[yellow] diamonds

"Your eyes-" said Jaskier, a few months into their companionship, "look like they hold all the secrets of the universe."

"Elaborate, _bard_." said Geralt as he emptied Roach's saddle for the night.

"Well, first of all they're **_yellow_**.

Many of my _colleagues_ would say that they symbolise aggression or intimidation, while arguing that the colour represents remembrance, honor and loyalty, but also cowardice and deceit.

But, see, the thing is, _I don't agree with them_.

Yes, you _do_ intimidate people with one look and you are like _an elephant_ in the sense that you forget _nothing_ -"

"Can you get to the point?"

"I am an _artist_ , Geralt. Let my words flow as freely as they desire! Back to what I was _saying_ ;

You see, the colour yellow has _conflicting associations_ as it is also the colour of sunshine, of hope, happiness and _joy_ \- which, may I just say you completely _lack_ , my friend.

But despite you being a **brooding** hunk of meat and **_annoyance_** , you bring people **_hope_**. I don't know how you or your eyes does it but with one, simple look you make people _believe_ that you are indeed _a friend of humanity_ and it's so _inspiring_ to see.

These people we meet, Geralt, they are _desperate_. Desperate for _closure_ , for _safety_ , for _help_ \- so much so that they put their faith in **you** and _your eyes_ to provide them with those things.

I say that your eyes keep the secrets of the universe because _how else_ could I make sense of you literally knowing about _every_ obstacle, _every_ monster we face?

And the thing is, in a way, those yellow _mutant_ eyes of yours are my _safe haven_ , and a source of _inspiration_.

And _no_ , I'm not going to elaborate."

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all like this little thing! 
> 
> inspiration just,, came to me???
> 
> i do feel like jaskier really adores geralt's eyes - and no, he's not going to elaborate.
> 
> btw i just /have/ to point out:  
> yellow diamonds = love and devotion
> 
> can y'all tell i'm geraskier trash? ajjfjf
> 
> please please please talk to me here/on tumblr and give me feedback as i'm still clueless if this/these are any good lol
> 
> thank you for reading xx


End file.
